Porcelain Doll
by Ichiru deathstrawberry
Summary: Shirosaki gets nightmares everyday at midnight by two unknown things that call out to him. Shirosaki's nightmare's gets worst and Grimmjow worries over him so they get help from Rukia, there closest friend. They go to Urahara Kisuke to find a way of knowing what's calling out to Shirosaki but as they find out they freak out at the news of what's calling shirosaki. READ & REVIEW!


**Story: **Porcelain Doll

**By: **Ketsueki Tenshi1

**Rating: **M

**Pairings:** Shirosaki & Ichigo, Grimmjow & Ulquiorra

**Disclaimer: **Doesn't own Bleach nor the characters

**Warning: **Gore and character death

**Summary: **Shirosaki gets nightmares everyday at midnight by two unknown things that call out to him. Shirosaki's nightmare's gets worst and Grimmjow worries over him so they get help from Rukia, there closest friend. They go to Urahara Kisuke to find a way of knowing what's calling out to Shirosaki but as they find out they freak out at the news of what's calling shirosaki. What can they do to help the beings that are calling out to Shirosaki? Read and review Onegai!

* * *

_'Help Us...'_

_'Please **Help Us...!'**_

_'Make Him Stop...'_

_'It Hurts...!'_

_'Everything Hurts...!'_

_'Make Him Stop The **PAIN!...'**_

_'Help Us...Help Us! Help Us It Hurts! Help Us! **HELP US! HELP US! HELP ****US!'**_

* * *

"**HELP US!**" A distorted voice screamed as a lily-white hand was outstretched towards the wall when a pale albino quickly sat up. His golden-irises surrounded in a sea of deep black was full of fear and pain. He was completely covered in sweat, even his black tank top and gray sweat pants. He gave out a frustrated sigh as he ran a lily-white shaking hand over his long silvery sweaty hair.

Suddenly there were thundering foot-steps outside his bedroom and his door was slammed open. The albino yelped and looked at the door. In the entrance of his doorway a teal-haired guy with light blue eyes looked at his adopted brother with concern. In two long strides he knelt beside his brothers bed and looked at him intently then his eyes widened, once he saw the fear and pain in them.

"Was it the same nightmare Shirosaki?" The teal-haired guy asked his voice full of concern.

Shirosaki sighed as he flopped back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Yeah... It was the same nightmare Grimm. It just won't stop! Its as if someone's actually getting hurt!" He shivered as he remembered how he always feels pain. "It's just to realistic to even call it a dream! I just want these god damn nightmares to stop!" He breathed out and placed an arm around his eyes.

Grimmjow watched with pity at his brother and sighed. "Do you want your sleeping pills?" He received a nod from his pale brother and stood up. His socked feet padded as he walked out Shiro's bedroom and went down the hallway and turned to his right as he opened a tan door. He flicked the light and opened the mirror that was on the wall and pulled out a small bottle. He turned the lights off then went back to Shiro's room only to stop mid-way in the hallway when the air became cold and heavy.

_**'Help us...Please...Help us...'**_

The air became lighter and warm as he fell onto his knees and shivered. He wrapped his arms around himself as he couldn't stop thinking from the voices that sounded very pained. He heard feet padding and stop in front of him. He looked up and saw shirosaki standing in front of him with pained eyes. "You heard them also didn't you?" Grimmjow sighed and nodded. "Its getting worst and I don't like it."

Grimmjow stood up and handed the pills to Shirosaki. Shirosaki thanked him and went to his bedroom closing the door behind him. He sighs and sits on his bed as he grabbed a bottle water from his desk. He swallowed two sleeping pills with the water accompanying them. He sighed and laid back down, wrapping the blanket up to his shoulder. He went back to thinking like he always did and waited until the pills would take effect. He thought back to the time when it all the nightmares started.

_Flashback_

_"Sh...Shi...Shiro!" Golden chibi eyes surrounded in onyx opened wide in fear. He looked to his side and saw his mother. He felt his eyes water and jumped into his mothers arms. "Shhhh sweety I'm here don't cry." Shiro nodded and rubbed his face against his mother's chest. "Did you have a nightmare?"_

_Shiro hesitantly nodded and looked at his mother's light blue eyes. He smiled gently and grabbed a strand of silver hair and curled it around his small lily-white fingers. "I had a nightmare abou two people calling out to me...and they sound in pain mommy. I don't like it mommy make the nightmares stop."_

_Shiro's mother sighed softly and kissed the six year old on his forehead. "I'm sorry sweety. How about I sleep with you tonight?"_

_The six year old Shiro nodded happily. His mother laid down beside him and wrapped an arm around his small waist. "Go to sleep sweety. Tomorrow morning I'll make you your favorite blueberry pancakes yeah?" Shiro giggled and nodded._

_XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx_

_The next morning when Shiro woke up his bed was empty and cold. He got up and put on his white slippers then went out his bedroom. "Mommy?" He called out in his hallway. He didn't receive any answer only silence. "Mommy?" He called out again but there was no respond. He got out and went down the hallway and down the stairs. He peeked into the kitchen hoping to see his mother making pancakes on the stove, but didn't see no one. He grew slightly afraid and ran up the stairs to his mother's bedroom. When he opened the door to his mother's room, he felt a cold and heavy pressure fall against him. He gasped and fell on his knees and hands. "Mommy?" He whimpered. Suddenly the pressure lifted and a warm aura wrapped around him. He took deep gulps of air as he whispered, "Mommy" and then the warm aura disappeared._

_End of flashback  
_

Since than he's had nightmares but every time he had one, people would disappear around him. Even after he was adopted by Grimmjow parents they disappeared except for Grimmjow. After that paranormal things started happening. Dishes would start flying out of the cupboard and crash against the wall. Windows would break and then things would disappear through thin air. After a while they got used to it but then that one day when it happened.

_Flashback_

_Grimmjow and Shirosaki were at home playing black ops and arguing between each other. It was night time and they were to in tuned in the game until suddenly their was a terrifying cold pressure fall on them. Both grunted as they fell off the sofa to the floor gasping for air. _

**_'Help us...Help us...'_**

_The cold pressure lifted and disappeared. They were both left in a shivering mess of fear and shock. Shirosaki stood up and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Grimmjow quickly stood up and ran up the stairs towards the bathroom to through up. When he came back down the stairs, Shiro was standing there with a glass of water._

_"Thanks." Grimmjow murmured._

_"Yeah... You heard them didn't you?" Shirosaki asked quietly. Grimmjow stiffened. Shirosaki sighed and sat down on the sofa. "those two voices you heard...Are the ones that I hear in my nightmares."_

_Grimmjow didn't say anything and just listened. "They started when I was six years old. My mother would hear me scream at midnight and she would go up and check on me. By the seventh day, She disappeared just like that. The cops never found a single trace not even a speck of dust that could have belonged to her. They said it was unusual and closed the case after three years had passed." Shirosaki was shaking and his hair was covering his eyes. Grimmjow saw silvery crystal tears stream down Shiro's lily-white cheeks. He sighed and placed a gentle hand on his younger adopted brother's shoulder._

_End of Flashback_

Since then Grimmjow has known about his nightmares and the surprising thing is that Grimmjow hasn't disappeared. Shiro was to afraid to lose his brother, but many times when he had tried to distance himself, Grimmjow would scold him and tell him to not leave his side. After the many times of being scolded he gave up and stuck to Grimmjow like a lost puppy. Shirosaki felt the pills take effect so he turned around to face the window and fell asleep.

Grimmjow watched his brother from a creak of his brothers door. When he saw Shirosaki's shouldera lift up and lower down slowly in a relaxing manner. He went inside and sat beside his brother on a chair. He sighed and looked out the window. He saw that it was a cloudy day. the moon barely shown in the grayish sky. When his parents had adopted Shirosaki he felt something heavy and cold on him and had distanced himself away from the kid. When they started middle school his adopted brother would get bullied and beat up everyday and felt pity over him but didn't do nothing. When Shirosaki would get home he'd make up an excuse and say that he was fine giving a fake grin to his parents. He felt anger when he would always see that stupid grin plastered on Shiro and would just disappeared in his room as always until dinner. Until the nightmares started and it scared the living shit out of him.

_Flashback_

_Grimmjow was snuggled in his warm bed until suddenly he heard a screeching scream come from the hallway. He was startled from his delicious slumber and quickly sat up as he heard thundering footsteps passing his door and stopping beside his. He heard a door open and a muffled voice that he instantly recognized as his mother. He then heard Shirosaki's muffled sobs and felt his heart sink at how pained the sobs sounded. _

_The next day when he was heading to school with Shirosaki beside him. He noticed that he had bags under his eyes and that he was swaying side to side until he gave up and turned to look at Shiro. Shirosaki looked at him with confusion written on his golden eyes. Grimmjow sighed and pulled Shirosaki into his arms. Shirosaki gasped and tried pulling away but gave up when Grimmjow's arms tightened around him. Grimmjow then felt his uniform get soaked by Shiro's tears, but didn't mind and swore that he would never leave his little adopted baby brother.  
_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**Wellz I hope you likey this story. I'm going to be uploading some of the stories I had before but didn't upload them, I'll continue them once I find some inspiration. DX That doesn't mean I lost it completely! I'm just busy and stuff~ Tehee~ XD Read & Review! *growls* I MEAN IT! REVIEW! DX**


End file.
